pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Milotic
|name='Milotic' |jname=(ミロカロス Mirokarosu) |ndex=350 |evofrom=Feebas |evointo=None |gen=Generation III |pronun= mi-LOW-tic |hp=95 |atk=60 |def=79 |satk=100 |sdef=125 |spd=81 |total=540 |species=Tender Pokémon |type= |height=20'04" |weight=357.1 lbs |ability=Marvel Scale Cute Charm (Dream World) |color='Pink' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Milotic (Japanese: ミロカロス Mirokarosu) is a -type Pokémon which was introduced in Generation III. Biology Appearance Milotic is an elegant, sinuous Pokémon that resembles a sea serpent or oarfish. Its body is predominantly cream in color, while its fanlike tail comes in various shades (particularly of blue and magenta), that change upon the viewing angle. It has long red "hair" and curled red eyebrows that embellish its crimson eyes. Milotic is thought to be one of the most beautiful Pokémon in the world. Gender differences Males have shorter "hair" and eyebrows. Special abilities Milotic have the exclusive ability Marvel Scale. This allows Milotic's Defense to increase by 1.5x when Milotic has a status effect. Milotic also have the ability to calm rage and strife among people. Evolution Milotic is the evolved form of Feebas. A Feebas will evolve into a Milotic when it has a very high Beauty stats and level up once during Generations III and IV or through trade while Feebas is holding a Prism Scale during Generation V. Game info Game locations | pokemon = Milotic| rubysapphire = Evolve Feebas| rsrarity = None| emerald = Evolve Feebas| erarity = None| fireredleafgreen = Trade| frlgrarity = None| diamondpearl = Evolve Feebas| dprarity = None| platinum = Evolve Feebas| ptrarity = None| heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Feebas| hgssrarity = None| blackwhite = Route 1| bwrarity = Rare| }} Pokédex entries | name=Milotic| ruby=Milotic is said to be the most beautiful of all Pokémon. It has the ability to becalm such emotions as hostility and anger to quell bitter feuding.| sapphire=Milotic live at the bottom of large lakes. When this Pokémon's body glows a vivid pink, it releases a pulsing wave of energy that brings soothing calm to restless spirits.| emerald=It is said to live at the bottom of large lakes. Considered to be the most beautiful of all Pokémon, it has been depicted in paintings and statues.| firered=Milotic is breathtakingly beautiful. Those that see it are said to forget their combative spirits.| leafgreen=Milotic is breathtakingly beautiful. Those that see it are said to forget their combative spirits.| diamond=When people bicker, it is said to arise from the depths of lakes to becalm violent hearts.| pearl=It is the world's most beautiful Pokémon. There are many works of art featuring Milotic.| platinum=Its lovely scales are described as rainbow colored. They change color depending on the viewing angle.| heartgold=It's said that a glimpse of a Milotic and its beauty will calm any hostile emotions you are feeling.| soulsilver=It's said that a glimpse of a Milotic and its beauty will calm any hostile emotions you are feeling.| black=Its lovely scales are described as rainbow colored. They change color depending on the viewing angle.| white=Its lovely scales are described as rainbow colored. They change color depending on the viewing angle.| black 2=Its lovely scales are described as rainbow colored. They change color depending on the viewing angle.| white 2=Its lovely scales are described as rainbow colored. They change color depending on the viewing angle. }} Known Trainers with a Milotic *Juan *Wallace *Cynthia *Robert *Lucy *Misty - only in the HeartGold and SoulSilver rematch. Category:Body style 02 Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line